The Blood Games (The 1,000th Hunger Games!!)
Tributes! Reapings 'Diamond Sapphire, ''District 1 I walk to the reapings with my little sister Pearl (1) she is like 9 years old. I hold my sisters hand tight and hug her before I go cause she knows I'm going to volunteer. "Welcome ,welcome, to the Blood Games reaping!" Says Alca Trinket. Everyone cheers, except for my sister, she doesn't want to be a career. Sence the gamemakers are jerks they'll make a 8 year old and up go in her, sick. "Ladies First" Says Alca "Pearl Sapphire!" Yells Alca. "No!" I say "I volunteer!" "Well it looks like we have a volunteer" says Alca. '''Skylar Freck, District 2 I wake up in the morning with my little sister, Sky(2), tugging on my night gown. "Stop Sky!" I say, she's just 12 so i can yell at her. "You cant tell me what to do!" She says. "Mom!!" I scream. Mom ignores since she knows were fighting. I walk to the reaping holding my little sisters hand. "Welcome" Says Alca. "It is time to pick a female for district 2". "Skylar Freck!" She says, my little sister starts to cry, and says please win. "I'll try" I say back holding tears. 'Farah Wind, District 3' I wake up in the morning crying, i dont wanna go into the hunger games expecially by the name "The Blood Games". Me and my mommy walk to the reaping the whole way i cry and hold her hand tight. "Welcome to the Blood Games!" Says Alca. "Ladies First." "Farah Wind!" When i hear my name i cry louder and run for my life, the peacekeepers grab me making my mother cry. "MOM!!!!!!!!" i scream crying. "MOMMMMY!" I cry even more. The peacekeepers bring me into the Justic Building, this is not place for a nine year old... 'Coral Oceanside, District 4' I wake up in the morning with my stomach hurting so bad, At least my boyfriend, Shark Island will be there. When i go to the reaping Alca calls out my name already. I go up on stage and my stomach feels worse now, i puke all over Alca's Midnight purple dress. I look at the people in front of me and then i feel worser than ever. And puke on them... I'm so embaressed. Training (Day 1) 'Scarlet Burn, District 2' I go to the Training Center with my careers, Scarlet S(17)., Diamond Sapphire(1), and others I dont even know. First I go to the Throwing knive center with Scarlet S.(17). We throw knives at the pixled dummies back to back. She says watch out and throws a knife at a pixled man infront of me square in the head. "Nice shot" I say really impressed. Now me and Diamond (1) go to the bow center, where there is like 10 other people. I shoot an arrow at the dummy, missing.. I hiss with anger. I shoot again and miss. Scarlet S. (17) hasnt even trained with a bow and keeps hitting the dummy in the throat, the stomach, and the head, and heart. This is shrimp. 'Farah Wind, District 3' I walk into the Training Center with Bee Clio (12). I start to cry but Bee calms me down, I hug Savannah(9) really tight cause we are both so young. Me,Bee(12), Nathan(9), and Savannah(9). Me and Savannah go to the blowgun center. "Hey, are you alright?" Savannah Says. "Ye..ah..." I say in a real shaky voice trying to hold back my tears but they burst out. Scarlet(17), Scarlet(2), Diamond(1) and Wynter(1) are all laughing. Bee(12) notices and grabs a knife and cuts all of them on the face. Diamond(1) grabs a bow and shoots at me and i start to cry. Lynda walks into the Training Center and says to stop, and the careers went back to there thing. Lynda runs over to me and sees the cut on my leg. "Oh,Dear" says Lynda. She carries me to the medical room where I get the blood off of me and get healed. 'Alexandra Jone, District 13' I'm in the Training Center with my brother, Alexander(13). The careers see me and just laugh, I scream at them "STOP IT!!!!!!" and they back off. I grab a knife and stab Wynter(1)in the leg. She screams. Lynda comes into the room and takes her to. Alexander(13) tells me to not get angry. Savannah(9) comes over to me and says, "Nice Job!". "Thanks" I say blushing. Savannah(9)asks if I would like to be in a alliance with her. My brother shakes his head, and says "I've got her just fine". Savannah(9) looks depressed and tears grow in her eyes. "You gonna cry baby?" Says my brother. "STOP ALEX!" I say. Bee(12) comes over and yells at my brother. Training Scores Note: These are just the best scores for Private Training and Training Diamond Sapphire- 9/12 Wynter Shade-6/12 Skylar Freck- 10/12 Scarlet Burn- 10/12 Farah Wind- 5/12 Mary Sue- 7/12 Coral Oceanside- 8/12 Shark Island- 7/12 Foxface Foxstar- 11/12 Bee Clio-8/12 Scarlet Scarface- 12/12 Savannah Darnell- 9/12 Games (Day 1, The Bloodbath) 'Scarlet Scarface, District 17' I wake up for some reason I was passed out. Realizing I have a collar around my neck I ask Lydia what it is. "It's a collar that explodes when you go to far or dont kill people often" Says Lynda. "Oh I will!" I say. I go in my tube and it rises. 10....9....8...7...6...5..4...3...2...1 GONG! I run towards the cournicopia getting an axe, I see Savannah(9) behind me and smile. She starts to cry and i take my axe and try to kill her, she screams and Bee(12) comes over with throwing knives and throws one at me hitting me in the calf, It doesnt hurt. I throw my axe at Bee hitting her in the arm,Savannah screams and my stupid brother, Nathan, comes up behind me and stabs me in the arm, doesnt hurt. Wynter hits Nathan in the back of the head with a poison dart. BOOM! 'Savannah Darnell, District 9' I scream, Nathan died, Bee is hurt, she needs help. I Grab a pack of throwing knives an axe, and a bag and grab Bee and run. I take the small throwing axe out of her arm, her hand falls to the ground, I feel sick. I go by the tree and puke. I forgot about Farah! BOOM! I look behind me and cry, NO BEE!. I cry so hard, but it wasnt her. The anthum starts. Jason Buick.png|Nathan Scarface, District 9 District 5 - Amethyst Glow.png|Amethyst Glow, District 5 It was Amethyst Glow, District five. Games (Day 2) 'Farah Wind,District 3' The bloodbath is still going on and i manage to get a blowgun. Scarlet B. runs over to me slashing my arm. I cry. Then Savannah run out and stabs Scarlet B. in the stomach. She moans in pain and I finish her off with a dart in her throat. Savannah mutters "I...i killed a career"... I cry with joy that Savannah and Bee saved me. I look at Bees arm. "Wha....tt happend" I cry. Scarlet S. used her axe and cut off her hand. We all run to safety when Bee gets pinned to the ground by Diamond. Savannah screams "BEEE!!!" Bee grabs one of her knives and stabs Diamonds Arm. Bee gets up and looks at Diamond.. "Did you want to be a career?" askes Bee. "I'M DOING IT FOR MY SISTER"! she screams. Diamond knocks an arrow and shoots at Bees stomach, Bee dodges and stabs Diamond in the stomach. "Wh...y would I do that. The anthum starts, Elsa2.png|Diamond Sapphire, District 1 District 9 - Scarlet Burn.png|Scarlet Burn, District 2 'Mary Sue,District 3' I keep running from the cournicopia with Skylar. We hear a voice behind me. It's Scarlet. She throws a knife at Skylar and just before it hits her I block it and it impales me heart. 'Skylar Freck, District 2' "MARY!!!" I scream, and I stab Scarlet in the back of her head. BOOM, BOOM! "MARY!!!!!!" i scream again. Just before I start crying I hear an annoucment from the gamemakers saying "Attention tributes, since these games are so long, we are going to end them and do them next year again, head to the cournicicopia were you will be picked up and taken to Panem". I run to the cournicopia where I see Bee, Savannah, and Farah. They pick us up and we are taken to Panem. Deaths 31: Nathan Scarface, Killed by Wynter Shade, Dart to back of head 30: Amethyst Glow, Killed by Foxface Foxstar, Throat slashed 29: Scarlet Burn, Killed by Savannah/Farah, Stabbed/dart in throat 28: Diamond Sapphire, Bee Clio, Stabbed 27:Mary Sue,Killed by Scarlet Scarface, Heart Impaled 26:Scarlet Scarface, Killed by Skylar Freck, Stabbed in back of head The Blood Games (The 1,001th Hunger Games!) Tributes (F) - Female (M)- Male Day One: The Cournicopia Bloodbath 'Farah Wind, District 3' 7....6.....5...4...3....2...1 GONG! I run to the cournicopia getting daggers, Nathan screams, "FARAH WATCH OUT"! I move. The man from district 11, Mark Orchard, neck slit. Nathan picks me up and puts me on his back and we run. 'Bee Clio, District 7' Nathan took Farah, but not Savannah. Savannah screams, Clemantine, raised a knive and plunged it in Savannah's stomach. I scream, "SAVANNAH!!!!!!" She coughs up blood. I pick her up and ran with Nathan, who was waiting for us. We lay Savannah down on the ground. Nathan starts to cry. Farah takes the medicine she got from her bag and puts it on Savannahs Stomach. Still no canaan for Savannah. Just then I hear another canaan go of and the athem starts. Elitherlguy.jpg|Mark Orchard, District 11 Boooo.jpg|Matt Hail, District 8 Scarlet Scarface, District 2 Ha, I killed Matt. I grab Cat's hand and show her where Savannah is. She nods and runs over there, she nocks a arrow and shoots Savannah in the neck. Bee Screams "SAVANNAH!!" BOOM! Savannah's Canaan went off. Nathan, Bee,and Farah run off scared. Day 2: Some Trouble Bee Clio, District 7 I look over at Nathan and hes crying. "It...s....a....l...l....m...y....f...ault" He says, muttering and crying. "No it's not Nate, she wouldnt of survived anyway. I start crying now. Nathan comes over and kisses me on the head. Before we know it Cat is back. I throw my knife into her leg and she lets out a little cry. Now Scarlet is here, and now Shark and Coral and Diamond and Candy. Candy throws a spear at Farah, missing. "RUN NATE!" i scream. He picks Farah up and runs. I shoot Candy in the heart with my blowgun. BOOM! Diamond nocks an arrow and shoots in towards my throat. I dodge, and run with Nate and Farah. Skylar Freck, District 2 Mary and I both got are weapons and we ran. We heard a boom, but not the canaan. I forgot about the collars.... I say whispering. "What?" Says Mary with a very worried look on her face. "Nothing..." I give her a piece of fruit well I say it.We see All the careers camping. I tell Mary to stay behind the bushes well I try to kill them. I take my axe out of my belt. I raise it, and throw it into Sharks back. Coral screams "SHARKK!" She throws her trident at me and I throw one of my knives at her. BOOM! (Shark) BOOM! (Coral). All of the other careers are startled and frozen in place. Cat throws her axe into my arm, pinning me. Just then Mary comes out and blows a dart at cat hitting her in the leg. "OUCH!!!" Cat screams. I take the axe out of my arm that was pinning me. Cat Bone, District 12 I run after Mary and Sky throwing my axe at Mary it misses. Skylar turns around and tries to kill me, I pin her to the ground. "MARY RUN!!" she screams. "That your little baby you gonna take care of?" "Well you'll see her when you go to sleep!" I say. "NOO!" she screams. Mary comes from behind me and stabs me in the back. BOOM! (Cat) Nathan Scarface, District 9 We run til we get to the summer section. Just when we reach there the athum starts Cat 1.jpg|Cat Bone, District 12 Kukriti.jpg|Shark Island, District 4 112.png|Savannah Darnell, District 9 , Shark, Cat, Savannah. I can see Scarlet in the spring section. Skylar runs into us and she raises her axe. "Who are you?" she askes. "I'm Nathan Scarface, District 9" i say. "I'm Bee Clio, District 7" Bee Says. "I'm Farah Wind, District 3. "Nice to meet you she says". Scarlet throws a throwing knive at Skylar. Sky dodges. "Remember when I killed you last time, Scar?" Sky says. "Nope." Scarlet says. Skylar throws her axe into Scarlets stomach. Farah crys.Bee calms Farah down well I finish Scarlet off by slitting her throat. Category:Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males